7 minutes in heaven
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Vd and Twilight characters attend Forks college with each other and are the best of friend's but what happens when couples start to form with the group? Read and find out. All human story!
1. Happy birthday Bella!

**Well this is my second story if you haven't read my first story: Turn of events another VD/Twilight crossover check it out!**

**~VDlovur13**

"HAPPY TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!" A chorus of my friend's screamed waking me from a heavenly dream and shot up so fast I almost hit Alice's head

"Good morning ladies and sweet where's the alcohol woo!" I stretch with a huge smirk gazing at my four favorite girlfriend's

Elena Gilbert was an absolutely beautiful blonde with amazing blue eyes and the body to go with her face and she was wearing a party hat on her head,

Rosalie Hale was another blonde but her hair was a bit shinier than Elena's pale white/ blonde hair and had amazing amber eyes they were both Awesome,

Then they're was my little pixie's Bonnie McCullough and Alice Brandon her full name was Mary Alice Brandon but she liked to be called Alice and kicked anyone's ass who called her Mary besides her family,

Bonnie had heavy ginger curls falling around her round face and large brown eyes,

Alice had almost black hair cropped and wild with dark brown eyes and for her small body a really hard hug.

I also had the best guy friend's Stefan and Damon Salvatore- brothers, Emmet McCarthy , Jacob Black Jasper Hale- Rosalie's brother, and my best friend Edward Cullen they all rocked!

We all attended forks university is what I called it and I shared a dorm with Rose and Elena who made me feel ugly but always told me how beautiful I really was,

Bonnie and Alice shared a dorm and were always shopping and giving each other make-over's they were the perfect room mates for each other.

Edward, Jasper and Stefan lived with each other and always practiced music on Edward's piano they were also perfect for each other.

And the smart asses of our group Jacob, Emmet, and Damon shared a dorm that's a pretty interesting pair it was hilarious when they fought over stuff.

"Happy birthday Bella!" the guys shuffle in they all said it at different times so that made us laugh

"You were off chorus" Damon says to Emmet

"No you were" Emmet ague's

"You both were I was on the right track" Edward smiles

"Yeah me and Edward" Jacob puts his elbow on Edward's shoulder

"Okay how about Stefan, Edward, And Jacob?" Stefan smiles winking at me and I laugh

"The girls did it perfectly!" I laugh

"all I needed from you guys is alcohol" I sit up

"oh sorry" Edward smiles

"Okay guys get out we have to get the birthday girl ready!" Elena and Rose push the guys out and slam the door

"Okay bells are we going to have to force you into your bathroom or will you go with your own dignity?" Elena pulls her pale hair into a high ponytail with her hands on her hips, Rose was in a similar position next to her

"I'll go I'll go" I smile jumping out of the bed.

"Okay uncover her eyes!" Alice squeals when they're finished with me they strapped three inch heels on my feet and shoved me into a mirror and gasp because this didn't look like me this girl was beautiful, I had my hair down in dark waves with dark green eye shadow above my chocolate eyes with pink lip gloss smeared across my lips, the thing that surprised me the most was the beautiful dress it was a dark green with a black bow around the waist and the ribbon leading to the end of the dress which came to my knees it was also strapless so it showed my pale skin I also wore black satin platform pumps,(**Bella's dress is on my profile all the way at the bottom it's really pretty!!)**

"Aren't you gorgeous!?" Elena squeals running behind me with a huge smiles that makes me smile and I spin around

"Yes thank you guys" I squeeze her and realize I'm the only one dressed up because Elena was dressed in casual jeans with a blue tank top and lacy straps on with her blonde hair still in the ponytail but she was in blue wedges

"This is what you wearing tonight so you can change for this morning" Elena smiles and I hug her and run to my closet pulling a dark blue blouse with jeans and flip flops on with my hair up and scrape my make-up off and the girls laugh

"let's not keep the guys waiting they'll go crazy" Bonnie smiles playing with my hair

"bonnie I want your hair" I say as were walking out

"Are you serious?" she laughs at my serious tone

"About what?" Edward asks as we make our way into the kitchen

"I want Bonnie's hair" I smile and everybody bursts out laughing except me

"Happy twenty first bells" Jacob hugs me his body was so warm it was a deep caramel color with short shaggy black hair that falls around his dark eyes and an ultra white smile and he was _huge _all the girls except in our group wanted him and my other friend's

"You stole my hug" Edward pushes Jake away and he laughs

"Whatever pretty boy" he smirks walking away and starts bugging rose and Elena with blonde jokes

"Happy twenty first your still the youngest" Edward smiles his green eyes happy and copper hair falling around him

"Hey Elena how do you drown a blonde?" I hear Jake ask and feel Elena glaring at him as he has his huge grin and hear Stefan, Emmet, Damon, and Jasper's snickers

"Jake I won't stop Elena if she wants to beat your ass right now" I call out

"Thanks bells" Elena calls back

"Still didn't get my hug" Edward extends his arms and I wrap mine around his torso and he hugs me close to him

"Happy birthday Bella" he whispers into my hair

"Doorbell!" Alice runs to the door

"Am I late?" I hear my last guy friend Matt Honeycutt ask

"Yes!" I pull back with a smile and spin around

"Happy birthday!" he yells and we all laugh as he grabs a flower from my pot and gives it to me and hugs me

"Take your jacket off" I smile as he lets me go because his jacket is soaked from the forks rain

"Hi Mattie" Elena teases him as he walks over and he messes her ponytail up

"Hey!" she exclaims and I chuckle this was a perfect picture,

My living room was a square with two couches facing each other and a TV in front of the couches, Rosalie was lounging on one of the couches with her legs on Emmet's lap as he's sunk in they both had lazy smiles, Jasper was next to Emmet with Alice on the armrest next to him bonnie was at the foot of Jasper's feet leaning on them with her legs crossed in front of her, Elena was on the couch across from them leaning on Edward who had an arm on the back of the couch with his head inclined back and his eyes closed, Damon was arm wrestling Jake on the coffee table and they both had huge smirks, Stefan was on the other side of Elena with his legs hanging over the armrest of the couch with his head resting in her lap as she stroked his dark waves, They were so oblivious to each other they both were in love with each other it was pretty sad to one another, Matt had now join the picture leaning his head on top of Bonnie's

"Say cheese!" I grab my camera snapping the shot and smiling.

**Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Tell me did you love it? hater it? was it awesome? Did it suck? i really need review and alerts and all that good stuff it makes my day :)**

**~VDlovur13**


	2. AN

HI my readers I am so so so so pist the day after I posted _Under Pressure _which I was _so _excited about! My computer shuts me off and I find out I have a virus and can't get back on anymore until we cure it and I won't be able to post as fast as I wish :C so I'm sorry!!! But thank you for all of my alerts _and _some reviews (Not cool) .

Well LUV YOU ALL!!!! ~VDLovur


	3. Elena's Jealousy

**Okay I'm back ;) I forgot I liked this story but my computer crashed so I'm using my sisters and I have a q xDD Should Bonnie end up with Matt or Damon hmmm review and give me an answer! Okay on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned twilight and Vampire diaries but sadly I don't LJ Smith and Stephanie Meyer are the geniuses…..**

"I **hate **my sister officially now!" Elena stomps into the room as me, Rose, Bonnie, Alice, and another friend of mine Meredith Sulez are watching Titanic for some reason.

"Why?" I ask as she sits down beside me leaning her head on my shoulder

"I also hate Stefan too!" she scowls at the TV

"Why?" I laugh again

"Because 1. Catherine's a _bitch _and 2. Stefan's coming to your party with the bitch" she crosses her arms over her chest. Catherine was Elena's twin sister who was nothing like Elena, she hung out with all the _popular _kids, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Smallwood, Dick Carter, Vickie Bennett, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley.

"I'm sorry maybe you should asked him first" I smack her knee and she jumps

"I know I was going to but _Cathy _stopped me" she rolls her eyes

"I took up the courage and asked Emmet" Rosalie smiles proudly

"Well pin a rose on your nose" Elena pulls her ponytail making Rose yank her hair and Elena hiss and pull harder and Rose challenges pulling harder

"Guys! Really hair pulling!" I pull them away from each other

"She started it" Rose grumbles

"She started it by-" Elena was arguing but stops as Edward, Stefan, and Emmet come in

"I need a shower" Elena growls standing as Stefan was about to greet her and stalks away to her room.

"You guys are so _loud_!" Bonnie and Alice complain as the movie's coming to an end

"The boat sinks and he dies The end" I say turning it off and they growl my way as the guys get comfortable.

"Hey Bella did I do something wrong to Elena today or something?" Stefan asks me as I'm rushing them out so we could get dressed.

"Um Stefan just give her sometime okay?" I smile warmly

"Kay see you soon" he smiles back and we exchange a quick hug

"See you soon Birthday girl" Edward hugs me

"Okay" I laugh and Emmet wraps me in a bear hug after and I blush.

"This'll make Stefan jealous" Elena steps out of the room after I'm in my outfit waiting for everybody so we could leave. Bonnie was in a Red blouse, Jeans, and Black pumps that made her taller, her hair helped too. But all her make up was some lip gloss. She also had a black P-coat on.

Alice had a red sequined top on, black pants, Red lipstick, Black pumps, and an awesome leather jacket they looked great.

Elena looked Sexy, Beautiful, Amazing, and dressed to make _any_ Guy look. She had a black dress that tightened around her torso, it was strapless, then it flared out to an inch above her knees. It showed her slender figure perfectly. She had open toed satin heels with black bows on them. Her hair was wavy and sexy, it cascaded down her back, she had red lipstick on and a confident smirk.

"Wow!" Rose smiles walking up to her placing her elbow on Elena's shoulder. She wore a spaghetti strapped black dress that fell to her knees a little lower. It looked amazing on her too. Her hair was slightly curly, she wore a gold necklace with her dress while Elena wore a silver chain with a silver medallion containing a lapis lazuli stone in it. All she had was pink lip gloss and they looked great.

"This should be fun" Alice stands and Bonnie follows her action and we exit the apartment.

**Weeeeeeeeeeelllll??? The party chapter should be up on about Wednesday xDDD REVIEW!**


	4. The party

Today I had a free day, everything worked out perfect because the person who's computer I'm using left for a couple hours and I had finished writing this chapter in my journal xDD so it's an early chapter YAY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own VD or Twilight…. Sadly or the song Let's Get retarded by Black Eyed Peas**

* * *

We arrived at Edward, Stefan, and Jasper's dorm at 8:15 everything was quiet inside and I laughed as Elena shoved the door open and nothing happened but jumped as we walked into the kitchen and _**then **_a chorus of "Happy Birthday Bella!" erupted

"Surprised you huh?" Edward smiles walking over and hugging me putting a party hat on my head

"Yeah" I laugh and everyone moves into the living room.

Stefan was sitting with his arm around Katherine, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting together, Tanya Denali was smiling at Edward from the couch (She was another popular person and Katherine's friend), Elena was surprised me as she walked over to Damon and entwined their hands, Alice, Bonnie, Matt, and Jasper were talking together, and Edward's brother Carlisle was here with his wife Esme.

He was a doctor at Forks Hospital so I didn't see them much. Neither did Edward.

I was greeted with hugs and "Happy birthday Bella"s for the next 30 minutes.

"You look great" Stefan hugs me

"You do too" I hit his arm and he chuckles, he always looked good.

"You and your brother's beauty is saddening me" I smile hugging Damon

"I'm sorry" he smiles not sorry at all, he was amused. "Of course you are" I roll my eyes hugging Emmet.

"Where's Jake?" I ask Edward as we moved the party to his backyard up beat music was playing and people were dancing and having a great time, Edward and I were cleaning up the living room filled with colorful paper cups, silverware, and plates.

"Um I think he came with Leah right?" he says tying the trash bag up

"Oh yeah" I nod

"Edward wanna dance?" Tanya and Jessica run in smiling, he was a fan of woman and could never deny them lucky me I didn't have to worry about awkwardness when we were alone we've been best friend's since kindergarten when my parents divorced and his died making us vulnerable together.

We later in first grade met Alice, Rose, Jake and Emmet. In third grade Bonnie, Matt, Meredith, Katherine and Elena moved here from Virginia and Damon and Stefan were exchange students from Florence, Italy we've all been best friend's ever since.

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint you ladies" he smiles letting them pull him out to the dance floor.

"Let's Dance!" Jake runs over to me as I step into the backyard and the song Let's get retarded by Black eyed peas starts getting everyone on their feet.

"Sure!" I laugh grabbing his hand and we merge in with the dancers. I never realized until tonight how beautiful Jacob was until tonight when we were laughing and dancing together and a weird sensation of butterflies and goose bumps attacks me as I see him.

Elena and Damon were laughing and dancing well together. Bonnie and Matt were dancing, Rose and Emmet were talking in the corner together. Katherine and Stefan were dancing together, Alice and Jasper were having fun dancing together.

* * *

"Bell! Jake come here were gunna take a picture!" Rose grabs us pulling us inside where Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Meredith, Alice, Jasper, Stefan, Elena, Emmet, and Edward were waiting Carlisle was holding a camera.

All of us gathered together smiling.

"Say happy birthday Bella!" Carlisle smiles

"Happy birthday Bella!" they sing and I smile as the light blinds me from the camera.

"Omigod a scrapbook!" I smile as Stefan hands me a scrapbook covered with neon orange paper _From The Salvatores! Happy B-Day Bell!!!_ Scrawled on it with sharpie and I hug them.

"Go crazy kid" Damon shakes my hair

"Here! It's from me and Rose" Elena hands me a box and I throw the top off finding her same medallion but a gorgeous chocolate brown jewel instead of the lapis lazuli and instead of silver it was a glamorous gold. The jewel matched my eyes like hers matched her eyes.

"Elena!" I exclaim

"I know you love me!" she smiles and I hug her tightly

"How much did this cost!" I exclaim as she puts it on me

"Nothing you need to be concerned about it's _your _birthday" she hugs my shoulders

"Here this is from me and Bonnie" Alice and Bonnie run over handing me an envelope they had giant smiles lighting their faces up

"What did you guys do?" I sigh opening it to find a card Happy Birthday Bella Love Ya! ~Alice and Bonnie written on it in colorful colors and I open it to find a wad of cash

"How much is this?!" my jaw drops open

"Like $750 it's shopping money were going shopping next weekend!" Alice smiles and they hug me

"Guys you suck!" I smile hugging back. My friend's rocked though.

"Here" Edward hands me a CD case and I find a CD with Bella's lullaby's written on it with a red sharpie

"My piano songs dedicated to you" he smiles, his green eyes were twinkling. He was absolutely _amazing_ on the piano and I loved it when he played or dedicated a song to me which was frequent. Edward was just as beautiful as Jacob, I noticed as we smiled at each other in that moment his copper hair was styled messy like always but hid ark green button up enhanced his emerald eyes tonight. Uh-oh I was getting the butterflies and goose bumps again.

**Okay so how was it I had to write this fast because I have to leave but please review! You'll get a faster and better chapter just review and alert and stuff it would make me happy xDD**


	5. Bonnie and Alice

**BTW if you readers think I'm fan Bella X Jacob I'm not they're just building the Bella X Edward relationship but you'll see! Well anyway not to get to much into my personal life but I am SOOOOOO freaking excited well if anyone knows the band: Black Veil Brides, I get to see them in concert with one of my best friends I am soooooooo happy!!! Heheheehe the lead singer Andy Sixx is soooooooo hot and an amazing singer. Well sorry I just NEEDED to get that out loll well read on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books Twilight or Vampire diaries**

**This chapter will have a few things from the books in it though.**

"Elena!" Bonnie bolts up in her bed trying to shake the horrible sights of her dream- no nightmare.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice shrieks thrashing in her bed until she startlingly awakes.

The wind howled and shrieked around Bonnie and Meredith thrashing hair in their faces a storm was approaching.

It was freezing and sent shivers down their spines and across their flesh. Stefan was on the ground holding what could only be described as an Elena wax doll, her eyes were closed and she was soaked she wore a beautiful renaissance dress. Meredith and Stefan were crying and yelling at each other.

When they stopped Stefan's fierce oak eyes turned on her, He ordered Bonnie to take Meredith away and get away _now_ he sort of scared her so she obeyed. He told them where he was putting Elena set her down and kissed the Elena dolls forehead. That was Bonnie's nightmare and the sight of Elena's dead face haunted her.

Bella creeped slowly into a ballet studio full of mirrors reflected Bella as she reached a closet door opening it to a video of her mother crying her name and Bella gasps.

Somehow Alice knew the man about to attack Bella was a vampire named James, but didn't _know _how she knew. Bella tried to run but with extremely fast movements caught her arm and threw her into the glass he strode over to her sinking his teeth into her wrist.

Edward appeared then and sent him flying across the room and tries to escape with Bella but fails and drops her. She was shrieking and thrashing. It pained both Bonnie and Alice to see their Best friend's dying or in pain of anyway. Bonnie and Alice ran to each other then.

"Elena" Bonnie whispers as Alice whispers "Bella".

Bella's POV:

Bonnie and Alice were banging on our door screaming Elena and I's names as I, Elena, Stefan, Edward, Damon, and Rose were hanging out in our living room. Elena and I exchanged confused looks together before together answering the door.

"Bella!" Alice wraps me in a bone crushing hug as Bonnie does the same to Elena.

"Elena your alive!" Bonnie cries into Elena's shoulder.

* * *

"Wait! What do you mean I was a _wax doll_?" Elena arches an eyebrow as Bonnie explains her nightmare to us.

"That's what you looked like, but then the scene changed" Bonnie whispers the second line

"To what?" Damon speaks up surprising everyone

"Elena was killing" she takes a deep breath before whispering "Stefan"

Elena and Stefan freeze at the same time.

"She was scary, and she ripped your throat out" Bonnie's large Brown eyes rest on Stefan and he shudders before Bonnie violently shakes her head.

As Alice explained her nightmare of me. Various shudders course through me to my core. I couldn't listen anymore. Elena was still bewildered and shooken.

"You okay?" Edward asks after

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" I give him a reassuring smile and he hugs me before leaving.

**Next chapter will be up Sunday xDD**


	6. Walking siblings

**Okay this is the newest chapter where it shows how close Stefan and Damon are, And how close Katherine and Elena are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **

Bella's POV:

"What do you think these dreams mean?" Elena asks that night, I hadn't heard her come in so I jumped as she spoke, I guess she couldn't sleep either.

"I don't know" I sigh sitting up "You couldn't sleep either?"

"I was thinking of visiting Virginia this Christmas" she says quietly and moves to sit beside me

"Did I ever tell you I have another sister?" she falls back on my pillows

"No" I shake my head "What's her name?"

"Her name's Margaret, she's four" Elena smiles dreamily at nothing.

After about three hours of just talking, I crash.

**Stefan's POV:**

Damon and I were walking home from a small bar, reminiscing about our childhood in Italy, when he grins at me.

"Remember how I used to annihilate you at football?" he gazes at the moon shining high above us making his hair look darker and skin paler almost white and I chuckle.

"Yeah, Mom used to get so mad when we would start fighting" I shake my head

"Look who's out" Damon nods toward Elena and Katherine Gilbert who were talking and smiling together down the street as Damon and I blend in with the shadows.

**Elena's POV: **

"Katherine, how long has it been since you and I were together and hung out?" I ask my sister with a smile.

"Well probably our 15th birthday party" she giggles

"Oh my god" I laugh with her.

"Lena?" she uses my little nickname quietly

"How do you feel about Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" she giggles behind her hand

"Uuum" I smile acting as if I was thinking forever

"C'mon!" she lightly hits my arm

"I like Stefan" I admit and find a smirk on her lips

"I think they're both sweet".

**Stefan's POV: **

For the first time in probably 8 years, I notice the fierce difference of the beautiful twins Katherine and Elena. Katherine had a child-like sense to her.

Her eyes were larger, her hair was longer, and lighter. Elena was fierce and fearless. Katherine was a kitten, Elena was a tiger. Damon exchanges a smile with me

"Race you" he smiles climbing a giant tree and I follow his action.

"Lookie, Lookie" Damon nudges me as we reach the top of the tree and Katherine and Elena reach the trunk below us for us to hear Katherine say "I think they're both sweet" and the twins exchange smirks.

"What do you think of Damon?" Elena arches an eyebrow.

**Next chapter will be up either Wednesday, or Friday. And does anyone here listen to Disturbed?? I luuuuuv them! Review plz ^**-


	7. Disaster strikes

**Hello readers (If I have any still) I'm back! Sorry for my departure of this wonderful story, I've been like crazy busy for 2010 so I've had 0 time for updates but like I said I'm back and will definitely be updating this story so yeah read on! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

Stefan's POV:

"What do I think of Damon?" Katherine grinned leaning against a tree "I think he's fun" she giggled quietly behind her porcelain palm

"What do you think of Stefan?" Elena probed further with a sly smirk

"I think he's yummy" Katherine smirked and winked as she strode over to our tree as if she knew we were in it.

"They are pretty tasty" Elena smirked following her sister, Just then all four of our heads whipped to the blaring sirens in the streets, white, blue, and red lights flashed over the dark treetops.

"Hmmm what's that?" The girls stepped over to the trees

"C'mon" Elena whispered pulling Katherine through the vegetation. Damon and I exchanged glances and jumped down following the beautiful girls.

Bella's POV:

I woke up confused, Elena was gone and Sirens were blaring outside down the block, I threw the sheets from my body and sprinted away, Rose ran out too and together we ran out. The dorm was abuzz with chatter. It took us forever to get outside and even then it was packed.

"Do we find the guys?" I asked

"I guess" she yawned

"Do you know where Elena went?"

"Um no" she whispered, each of our eyes widened and they met

"You don't think...." I trailed off

"What? No! No it can't be" she whispered

"But what if..." I whispered

"Bella! Stop she didn't get hurt, there's not an ambulance and police at a bar because of her" she demanded in a slightly shaky voice.

I inhaled sharply and nodded. Still I thought of the possibilities..... The awful, awful possibilities......

Stefan's POV:

There was four police cars, an ambulance and a ton of people freaking out outside of the bar. They were loading someone strapped into a gurney into the back of the ambulance. The girls barely noticed us watching the scene play out.

"Who is it" I whispered aloud

"I don't know" Elena whispered and without thinking she grabbed my hand tightly

"Oh my god" Katherine whispered horrified as she sees the face on the gurney. Her tan skin was stained with blood while her throat was ripped out, her light brown hair was thrashed around her face, matted in blood, dirt, and leaves. Her slender form was twisted in a sickening form. It was Vickie Bennett.

"I-I have to go" Elena pulled away and slowly backed away. I was about to follow her when Katherine grabbed my arm.

"Stay here, please" she whispered holding me in place. I nodded and felt a sharp pain as Damon followed Elena.

Bella's POV:

"They Identified the body" Edward sighs meeting Rose and I in the coffee shop

"Who is it?" Rose and I blurted out in sync

"Vickie Bennett" Jake sighs sitting beside me

"Are you serious?" I whispered

"Yeah he is" Elena appeared in the doorway stepping in, her blue eyes were wide and her hair contained a few twigs and leaves.

"Elena where have you been?" I jumped up and grabbed her slender shoulders, her eyes were the tiniest bit glossy.

"um out for a walk with Katherine" she cleared her throat and gave me a fleeting smile

"Where is she?" I asked

"Uh, with Stefan and Damon at the uh crime scene" she shook her head quickly

"I'm uh tired" she pulled away and dragged her feet away. Edward, Jake, Rose, and I exchanged confused glances watching our friend go.

**Something's always got to happen to Vickie in VD lol but I know this may have sucked but please Review! I'll continue faster if I get alot, yes that is kind of a bribe (: So review, Alert and all that jazz xD**

~VDLovur13(Izzy)


	8. Apology letter

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
